1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display technology, and more particularly to a display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion
Displays are typically utilized in association with various modern electronic devices, such as computers, televisions, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc. Conventional display device include cathode ray tubes, liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, and the like.
In general, display devices typically include a graphic processing unit (GPU), a display panel configured to display an image, and a signal controller.
The GPU is usually configured to transmit, to the signal controller, an input image signal to facilitate display of an image via the display panel. The signal controller is generally configured to generate at least one control signal to drive the display panel and transmit the at least one control signal together with the image signal to the display panel.
The image displayed via the display panel may be divided into a still image and a motion picture. In this manner, conventional display panels are configured to display images on the basis of a frame rate, e.g., several frames per minute, and therefore, conventional display panels will be driven to display still images when image signals of neighboring frames are the same, and display motion pictures when image signals of neighboring frames are different. As such, the signal controller is typically configured to receive, from the GPU, an input image signal associated with every frame to be displayed via the display panel. Accordingly, when a still image is to be displayed, conventional signal controllers repeatedly receive the same input image signal in association with each frame in which the still image is to be displayed, such that excessive power consumption occurs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.